Things Have Changed
by caligrl1o1
Summary: Takes place after HSM 2 - each chapter will be from a different characters point of view. Contains - teen pregnancy, homosexuality, eating disorders, drug addictions, the works. If you don't like it, don't read it. I will bump up the rating if needed.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

High School Musical

_All OC's and the plot belong to me, everything else belongs to Disney_

This takes place after HSM 2 and is about the fall musical the following year.

Sharpay

"Yes Ms. Darbus?"

"Sharpay, please explain to the class what the next musical shall be, considering that you are the drama club president."

"Oh, right…" Sharpay was trying to remember what I was thinking of, "Well, our next show here is, um, Cinderella! And of course I will be auditioning for Cinderella, but we do need audience members and we also need the their ugly step sisters! So please sign up!" I sat down, reverting bright back to being lost in my own thoughts. 'I wonder what Troy is doing right now?' 'I hope Gabriella can fall off a cliff'

"Ring! Ring!" THe bell sang.

As everyone walked out of the class room, Sharpay gathered all of her things and headed to the school gym. Usually during the day, a bunch of sweaty and gross jocks where in here, but during lunch, everything was clean and silent. It seemed like this was the only time of the day when I could focus on everything. How many calories I was burning, what happened in class today, and most importantly, what Troy would think of her when he saw her as Cinderella. 'Of course I will get the part' I thought, 'but Ms. Darbus had mentioned how i could afford to lose a few pounds for the show, and she does already has a dress for me, so once I fit into it, then everything will be perfect!'

Two hours later (towards the end of her free period after lunch) Sharpay was still on the elliptical, and had two minutes left before she could finally get changed back to her school clothes. "2:15:39 (the time) 1304 calories burned. Congradulations!" Good, but not good enough.

Authors Note: I hope that all of you like it! and I will update soon


	2. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

_I do Not own any of the characters, just my OC's and the plot that came from my own head, but I would kill to be able to be Sharpay (only from the movies)\_

Chad

"Son, if you don't get some more muscle, your going to not make the team." Troy's dad had said to me, the summer before freshman year. Thats when I realized that just being able to shoot a basket doesn't make you great. So for months, I would spend 3 hours a day in the gym, just trying to make the team. Finally, by sophomore year, Troy and I both made the team, and not just any team, we made varsity. Still I wasn't strong enough, so now, during the summer before junior year, I found the answer - injectabale steroids. At first, I would use them once every two weeks, but then as I realized how much I needed them, I got up to twice a day.

"Dude, someones been working on their bench press, haven't they?" Troy casually asked.

"Of course! Dude, I am up to 165."

"Really? Chad I am only at like 120! Whats your secret?"

"Um..." Chad began to worry, "just working out in the gym, I guess?"

"Dude, well good job I guess..."

"Yeah, dude I gotta go... Um class stuff... Yeah... um Bye."

-Later that day - pre practice-

(In the Locker room)

"Shit!" Chad yelled after when he injected himself, he had gone into the muscle from the bathroom stall.

"Danforth, you good?" Zeke called out.

"Yeah dude, I just forgot my basket ball shorts."

"Ok, here, have my extra pair."

"Um thanks dude..."

'You can't afford to get caught! Are you stupid!' He thought to himself. 'Next time I will have to be more careful.'

***** Hey guys, sorry for the short chapters! I promise that the next ones will get longer! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo*****


	3. Beginning of the End

**Hey y'all! I hope that all of you like the story and if you have any suggestions, reviews or comments, please let me know! So here is Gabriella, and let me know who you want to hear from next! xoxo"**

Gabriella

With the hot iron in my hand, I delicate wrapped pieces of my hair around it, creating gentle and beach-ie waves.

"Gabi! Troy is here!" mom yelled from downstairs.

"Kk, coming mom!" I called back, while quickly spritzing hairspray over the curls and grabbing my wristlet. As I walked back downstairs, Troy was waiting for me, sitting on our leather couch. Once he turned around, I saw that he was wearing the Lakers basketball jersey that I got him for his birthday last year.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy called out.

"Hey babe!"

"Sooo… You ready to go to Six Flags? I heard they have a new ride and it lights up! It's called," Troy rambled.

"babe, slow down! Come on, lets just get into the car so we can go!"

"Sorry Gabs... I am so excited to spend the whole night with you," Zach replied. As they got into the car.

"Yeah babe, and I heard that there will even be fireworks tonight!" he turned on ESPN, "Troy..." Gabriella began to complain.

"What Gabi!" Troy snapped, "Does it matter that I am just listening to the radio!? Do you own this car? Because I am pretty damn sure that this is my car and my life!"

"No, I know that it is your car, and it is your life... But can you at least turn it down a little bit?"

" You know what, Gabi maybe we should just go home. All you do is bring me down!"

"Troy, whats wrong? I mean I just asked you a favor, and you snapped as if I just ran over your dog!" As I was speaking, Troy began to speed up.

"Um Troy, please, please just slow down."

"NO! I am taking you home, now."

"Fine Troy." Now with the radio off, his anger was palpable throughout the car. As we began going 85 mph, I began to shake in my seat, but Troy didn't seem to notice, until finally her teeth began to chatter.

"Baby, I'm sorry... I can't believe I lost my temper like that... Lets go back to your house and we can talk tomorrow." Troy said calmly.

"Troy if you can snap like that at me, then we shouldn't be together." Gabriella said.

"WHAT!?" Troy yelled. "But i love you and I give you every damn thing that you have ever wanted! What is your problem!?" Without looking at the road, Troy began to speed up again.

CRASH!

**What will happen? Another Sharpay chapter coming up! And who does she get to join her in her journey for being thin?**


	4. I Can Only Push You So Far Away

*** Hey guys! I hope that you like the chapter! This one is definitely longer, and I hope that you can find a way to relate to some of the charters! And to those who I am basing these characters off of (you know who you are!) I hope that I am doing an accurate portrayal! xoxo!"

Sharpay

"Hey sis! I made you your fave! Ryan said while putting an omelet in front of me. The cheesy smell wafted towards me. 'I can't do this. Don't do this, or else it will hurt!' A voice thought in my head.

"Um, no thank you Ryan! I have to go curl my hair and get ready for the day!"

"Um, Shar, your hair is curled already." Ryan rebuked.

"Well I'm going to touch it up! God Ryan just get off my back!" I yelled back. Running up to my room, I began to do pull my hair up so I could fit in a few extra jumping jacks. Counting, the numbers never seemed to leave my head. One, two, three… 161, 162, 163… 173, 174, 175… Finally I got to 200. "Shit" I said to myself, as I realized that I had 10 minutes until school started. As I ran around my room to get my clothes on and fix my hair and makeup, I went to my car and sped off to school.

-Later at Lunch time-

"Hey Shar! Are you gonna sit with us at lunch? I mean we never see you during the day anymore!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't you, we would think that you where like, anorexic or something!" Taylor added.

"Are you saying that I am FAT!?" Sharpay squealed. My jaw dropped.

"No Shar! We mean that you are super confident!' Kelsie replied.

"I am so sorry Shar! I mean I would never say that!" Gabi quickly added.

"Whatever, I thought you where my friends!" I ran away, sobbing into the school gym. A part of me wanted these people to come and follow me, and then beg for my forgiveness, and shower me with compliments, but then, the other part of me, only wanted everyone to go away so I could continue on with what I was doing, so I could just live my life. WHile I contemplated this in my head and waited for anyone to show up, I realized that no one did, and that my tears had dried. Then the voice came back into my head, and was demanding to make use of my time. Slowly but surely, I put my tennis shoes on and got onto the elliptical. Closing my eyes, I began to imagine my perfect world, a place that I escaped to often - a place where I was the skinniest person on the planet, a world where I could be myself, no needing to put up so many walls and hide every emotion that I felt.

"Ring!" The school bell sang.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself. I quickly put back on my heels and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Scampering off to class, she realized that being late only furthered herself from her undying goal - perfection.

-Later, Drama Club-

"Now everyone, with the upcoming audition, we will be holding dance classes,imperative for all cast members. So everyone go change and boys, please pull out the barre's onto the stage." Ms. Darbus announced. All of the girls made their way to the dressing room, where I made it my mission to stay as far away from Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsie as humanly possible. As I laced up my pointe shoes, I glanced around the room, noticing my being the only person wearing pointe shoes, while everyone else had their ballet flats or jazz shoes. Making my way to the barre, I took my usual spot in the front, looking straight out into the audience, and my mind began to wander to how amazing I would be as Cinderella, which is why I need to do amazingly in this rehearsal, because this could make a difference between if I get a backstabbing stepsister (like Gabriella or Taylor) or the lead role.

"Now everyone, get your spot at the barre and grand pli`e in second position…" Ms. Darbus commanded. While doing our barre exercises, Gabriella kept looking at me and mouthing "I'm sorry" but all I did was look away, ignoring her apologies. As class went on, Gabriella and the others gave up and realized that I would "come around eventually"… Maybe I should forgive them? I mean they are my friends, but if I push them away, I get to keep doing what I love, starving. So then it was decided - I don't need friends.


	5. What Will She Remember?

Gabriella

At first things started out good - Troy didn't notice anything. He didn't notice show she repeated things, or how everything I touched had to be in a certain order, or how I had walls around walls to guard what I really feel.

I have OCD.

No one knows, not Taylor, not Kelsie, not Sharpay, and especially not Troy. Ever since last summer when we all worked for Sharpay's country club, Troy and I haven't be the same. It began slowly, at first, it was just a silly little argument here an there, and he started to realize that I was different, but the longer we dated, the worse our fights got. It all led up to the last night, when we got into the crash. It all seemed like a blur now, even though it only happened a few hours ago. I could here people around me, but all I could see blackness.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez, but Gabriella is in a coma." a strange man said, "Now, she should wake up soon, but because of the crash, she has some brain swelling and has two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken collar bone."

"What!?" a woman said. I started to piece it together, my mom was talking, but what happened? I remember that Troy and I where going on a date… Where were we going? I know we where fighting, bit about what?

"Yes, the boy she was with, Troy Bolton, he has similar injuries, a broken leg, concussion, and a broken hand. It seems like the car had a direct collision with her side of the car." the man continues.

"How could this happen? Will she be ok? I mean, will her brain be ok?"

"Yes, we expect that she should make a full recovery, but it may take some time… I must go now, and tend to other patients, but ask any of the nurses if you have any questions." the man finished. So, the man must be a doctor. With that, I heard the man's foot steps as he walked away.

My mom sat down and stroked my hair "O Gabi, please, please wake up... Everyone wants you to wake up, even that girl Sharpay..." She sighed, "Baby girl, please wake up..." With that, silence filled the room.

-In the waiting room-

"God, what happened?" Ryan yelled as he barged into the waiting room.

"There was a crash... and Troy and Gabi where in the car... She is hurt worse than she is, but he isn't well off either." Taylor said.

"Well, will they be ok?" Ryan questioned.

"We don't know yet. She is in a coma, and he is just out cold..." Taylor said before sobbing.

"I can't believe that we are going to loose our star played!" Chad growled.

"And they may not be able to audition for the show!" Kelsie added.

"Well maybe there will be less competition for me then..." Sharpay grumbled.

"What did you say Shar?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing..."

"Are all of you here for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?" a nurse asked.

"Um, yeah, do you have any news for us?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, my name is Giovanna, now as the doctor said before, Troy is better off than Gabriella, and he has just woken up. now I must warn you, he is very irritable... Now Ms. Montez is a different story..."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Well, she has a gash on her forehead that went down to the bone, but thankfully it didn't shatter anything, but she may have brain damage, and she as many broken bones, and we have discovered that she has also shattered her hip, so she will need physical therapy." Giovanna said with a sigh.

"oh my god..." Kelsie gasped. "Um, are we able to see Troy?"

"Yes ma'am. Come with me, now I would suggest having someone that will calm him down, maybe his best friend?"

"Chad, you go."Taylor said.

"Well come with me young man." The plump young nurse said.

"Chad? What are you doing here!" Troy yelled angrily.

***** The end for now! What will happen next? find out next time! Another Sharpay chapter is coming up! With love!**

**xoxo*****


	6. Put On a Happy Face

*****Hey everyone! I hope that you like the chapter and please review!*****

Sharpay

Everything hurt. As I dazed in and out of consciousness, I realized that I was still on my bathroom floor. I began to lift myself up, but I fell back down. Thank God my pink and fuzzy bathmat car beneath me. Finally, as I mustered the strength to get up, I held the wall to keep my bathroom. I found my way to the bathroom mirror, and I looked terrible; as I did every time after I purged. My vomit was running down the left side of my neck, my eye makeup was dripping down my face, vomit was also matted into my side bangs. This is the only time that I would ever let myself so hideous. I smiled to myself, knowing that no one else, not Taylor, not Kelsie, and especially Gabriella, could do what I do. I looked at my clock- it was 2:30 in the morning, considering that I have been passed out for a few hours, I wasn't surprised. Cleaning myself up, I looked down at my hands. My middle finger on my right hand had scars on the knuckle. Again, one of the downsides to my "lifestyle".

"Ring! RIng!" my bedazzled phone rang.

"Who the hell?" I muttered to myself.

"Yes?" I said tiredly.

"Oh my god, Shar where were you tonight!?" Gabriella yelled through the phone.

"Doing things that don't involve you." I said bitchily while beginning to pace across my room.

"Well, we where support to study at The Coffee Bean! I mean really Shar are you that mad at me for talking without thinking? I mean really I thought that we where above being competitive over a stupid part!"

"This is NOT about some 'stupid part', this is about you being a bitch to me and you and me not being friends! Now I don't know, or care about what you think, but this conversation is done!" I yelled. With that, I hung up the phone and threw it across my room. 'Of course, she's right. I am never going to be good enough, and why the hell did I think that I could ever amount to anything in the world, and especially I can never be Cinderella...' Thoughts like these began to race about my head.

*School the next day*

"Hey Sharpay," Gabriella said softly, "I am really sorry for what I said to you the other day... I guess I can be kind of bitchy sometimes... Well, do you forgive me?"

"Fine, but lets get one thing clear, now. I speak my mind and I get whatever the hell that I want, whether it is a hot pair of Versace shoes, a new car, any guy, or any PART that I want. Are we clear?'' I said angrily.

"You bet Shar, so will you come and sit with us at lunch, I mean we have really missed you, and you seem to never be around anymore..." she asked.

What do I do? They can't catch on, THEY CAN'T! Maybe I will just sit with them, just this once?

"Sure."

"Cool, lets go get into the lunch line!" Gabriella said happily. As we went through the line with our trays, Gabriella kept glancing down at mine. I mean, all I had so far was a small salad and a Granny Smith apple! Why is she so jealous of me?

"Shar, is that all that your getting?" Gabriella questioned.

"Um, yeah, you know me, I had way to many pink pancakes this morning..." I replied.

"Pink? I guess some things never change..." she replied with a grin. Some things have to change though...

*At the table*

"Hey Shar! Guess what I brought you? Since last year, you like loved my cookies, I thought that I would bring you some!" Zeke said happily. "And by the looks of your lunch, you could definitely use these to fatten you up"

Was he insulting me!? Or, was he complimenting me? Complimenting me... THats it... Maybe I am finally doing something right! Even though I can't see a change, at least someone can.

"O, thanks Zeke, it, it means a lot to me that you thought of me." I said honestly.

"No prob! Maybe sometime we could even go out to a movie or something? Like, on a date?" He asked me. I could tell that he had a hard time getting those last few words out.

"Yeah, I would like that." 'No, no ,NO! What are you thinking!' voices in my head screamed at me. All he is going to do is try and fatten me up! Maybe Gabriella hired him to make me eat more of his delicious treats. Wait, no, that can't be true, I mean he wouldn't do that, would he? While I was still questioning every one of his words, and mine, Troy piped up.

"Shar, aren't you going to sit down? I don't think that I have seen a blonde think so hard in my life!" Troy said jokingly.

"I take offense to that remark!" i said sarcastically. Maybe things where going back to how they where. As soon as the thought popped into my head, I realized that Ryan was staring at me, jet waiting for me to take a bite. But he would not ever see me do that again. While I may be able to keep up my little act, I can't actually change back to how I was; because that girl, she is gone.

*****A/N Ok everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, but there was a car accident, and well now i don't exactly have a bunch of free time. But thank you all for reading and I hope that you like it! And please review to tell me how I am doing! **

**xoxo**


	7. Her Hidden Side

***** Hey everyone! I hope that you are linking the story so far and please review! I have been in school (yucky!) so updates are going to become less frequent but I will attempt to do the minimum of once per week! Again I hope that you like it and please yell at me if it totally sucks!*****

Kelsie

At an acting camp I went to in the eighth grade, the teachers told us that every single person in the world is an actor. I of course was like 'Ummm, I don't act... I'm just here to sing' but everyone is an actor, whether they like it or not. I act every day. Every single day I walk throughout the halls of East High, and no one notices me. Whether I am happy or sad, I always feel like I am wearing the cloak of invisibility from Harry Potter or something. I always thought that there was just something wrong with me, but then, finally I realized what was going on, it is just the small fact that no one cares about me. Of course I shouldn't complain about this, now I notice things, things that no one else notices. Little things, like the fact that Gabriella isn't happy with her relationship with Troy, or how Troy has major anger issues, Zeke acts dumber than he is, I mean the man has straight A's but he acts like a dope to everyone else. Sharpay doesn't eat, and she hasn't done so in months, well at least not around me. Chad, he is doing something, but I'm not sure yet... Then, there is Taylor. The more that I get to know her the more of a puzzle that she becomes. At first, everyone though that she was weird because of how she always wore turtlenecks and long jeans, and how no one ever see's he outside of school anymore. Last year, she at least was involved with the musical and wore pretty colors, but now everything is dark. Maybe she is just going though a faze, or maybe depressed? Even though no one else seems to notice what is going on with these seemingly "best friends", I know whats going on...

- In theatre -

"Now everyone, because of the fall music-al (just writing it how she pronounces it in the movies) that is coming up, I want everyone to make a semi-circle around Kelsie and the piano so that she can place you vocally. I am letting you know that the only two people who have gotten a lead in one of these shows in a long time is Sharpay an Gabriella. With Ms. Montez currently in the hospital, well all of you new girls, I don't you to get your hopes up now." Ms Darbus said, "So everyone chop chop! I am sure that there is a reason why we have an athletic department, now move!"

"Hey everyone," I said softly, "So lets warm all of you up? So lets start with mommy made me mash my m and m's. Ready?" And everyone began to sing up and down each octave. Some of these girls where practically making my ears bleed, and others, well lets just say that not everyone is musically talented, right? Finally by the end of the period, everyone was placed. Writing down the list of potential problems with the choir, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, Ms. Darbus... What can I help you with?" I questioned, obviously afraid of the older women.

"Kelsie, I would like to speak to you for a moment..." and she led me over to the plush velvet chairs in the front row of the auditorium. "I heard you singing up there... Sweety, I know that you have stage fright, but I think that you should audition for CInderella."

"What? I mean, isn't that, wait, that part is Sharpay's! And if she thought that I was trying to steal her part, I mean she would eat me alive! And I, O Lord, I can't stand up there and sing and act, especially in front of all of those people!" I rambled on as my words began to jumble up.

"Kelsie, I have always been fond of you, and I would love to finally have you get up and show off all of your great talents! Darling, you an do so much more than organizing the choir... Just please, consider auditioning?" the older woman pleaded.

"But why?" I began.

"Let me tell you a story... Before your mother died, when you where no more than five years old, I would come over to your house every day and teach piano to you..." she started.

"Yeah, I, I remember that... But what does that have to do with my mother? She has been dead for over eleven years?" I questioned.

"Well let me explain, your mother and I where friends for many years, and when your mother got sick, every time that she went to the doctor, I would care for you. As her condition got worse and worse, she started to just lay in bed, and I remember that you would dance around her room and watch movies with her, aways trying to perk her up..." She said, obviously trying to hold back the tears. By this point silent tears where also streaming down my porcelain skin, unnoticed because I was so entranced in the story of my late mother.

"Finally, just days before she died, I told her that I would always push you to do your best, as your mother would have wanted you too. Now sweetie, I know that since she died thing have been, well to say the least difficult at home, but things can get better, and they will, I just feel that in my heart, that your mother would push you to reach for the stars, and I think that you could be the star of this show."

"*sniffle* *sniffle* Well, than, I guess that I will." I began to pick up ,y bags and head for the door. "Ms. Darbus? Next time we go replace the flowers at her headstone, would you like to come with us?"

"I would love too."

***** AWWW! What a sweet ending :) I don't know about you but this chapter made me cry! So please tell me what you think and review! I love all of you and I really appreciate you reading my story! Lots of Love!"**


End file.
